Haures
Haures was the king of a human kingdom that has forgotten him, regarded as a tyrant by his people. He forced his people to build day and night, adding to his castle, building rooms and then the next day, rebuilding them with no obvious signs of the progress they had made the day before. The peasants built for years but the castle stayed the same size. When Haures finally died, his people rejoiced and raided the castle, only to find that it was completely empty. Scholars since have deduced the following from a mix of local legend and archaeology from the ruins around the former castle. Haures was not a human at all, but a rakshasa sorcerer. Much of the building done was actually done in a version of the castle that was in the ethereal plane, which he concealed with illusions. His palace in the ethereal was grander than that in the material because he was planning to live as a ghost after death, and wanted to enjoy the same comforts. When he died he took many of his servants with him into the ethereal plane and in the months following he would cloak the material version of the castle in illusions of light and throw extravagant parties for any travelers who wandered in, then at the end of the night he would drop all of the illusions and delight as their ecstasy turned to pure terror in the empty castle. Over time fewer and fewer people wandered in, and Haures became unable to distinguish between the material and ethereal planes. His grip on reality became tenuous and he began to throw parties for himself, creating imaginary friends with his illusions and having entire conversations with himself. His illusion, imagination, and perception of reality all became one and the same. When his castle was finally destroyed down to the flagstones in the material plane his connections between the boundaries of existence were finally severed and he became a vestige. Terms of Summoning Haures Haures is simple enough to call, but difficult to communicate with. He appears as a spectral tiger that prowls before morphing into a middle aged human man clad in fine clothing of another era. A moment later this form rots and decays within a few minutes before becoming a spectral beast once again. Haures must be communicated with during his human periods. Those who bind to Haures find their hands are backwards like a rakshasa's, and become overly eccentric. Those who bind to Haures may recognize an illusion by sight, but will refuse to move into the space it occupies. Abilities of Haures' Vestige Inaccessible Mind: You are protected from any effort to detect, influence, or read your emotions or thoughts, and you have immunity to any mind-affecting spells and abilities, as if you were protected by a mind blank spell. You can suppress or activate this ability as a standard action. Incorporeal Movement: When moving, you become nearly incorporeal and can ignore the effects of difficult terrain. You can even move through an enemy’s space, but not through walls or other solid barriers. Furthermore, any attacks of opportunity directed at you while you move have a 50% miss chance. You can suppress or activate this ability as a standard action. Major Image: You can create an illusion at will, as though you had cast major image (caster level equals your effective binder level). A creature can attempt a Wisdom save to realize the illusion is false. You can never create more than one major image at a time, and you can dismiss or renew the effect as a standard action. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Phantasmal Killer: This ability functions like the phantasmal killer spell except for the range and save DCs (the ability still requires a Wisdom save, and possibly a Constitution save) to resist. You can target any single creature within 10 feet per binder level you possess. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds.